How Angels Fall
by K8 Bee
Summary: On his 16th birthday Harry comes into a magical inheritance, and is rescued from the Durley's by others like him. But is it too late to save him from the effects of what happened in the Department of Mysteries? Are they in time to save Harry from himself?
1. Prolouge

If there was one thing Harry Potter wanted more than anything in the world, it was to be 'normal'. Not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or 'the Griffindor Golden Boy' or 'The Prophecy Child.' Not 'boy' or 'freak' or even 'Potter.' All he wanted was to be Harry, 'Just Harry'. But as they say, Fate's a Bitch.

Alone

It was a week since the ministry fiasco. A week alone, with no-one to talk to but himself. He had thought that Hermione at least would try to contact him, to see if he was alright. But there had been nothing. No letter, no phone call, nothing. He was alone, he now realized. Hedwig had gone to stay with Hermione, and the Dursley's ignored his existence in the house. He was alone in a world that either hated him, or idolized him.

Cold

He was cold. So cold. He was depressed, he knew that much. Not one letter, not one hint that there was someone other than him in this world. Three weeks now. Three weeks alone and cold, with no-one but himself for company. He felt as if he was standing one foot either side of great chiasm that opened under his feet, growing bigger and bigger, until he knew it would swallow him whole. The cold had started a little over a week ago, slowly sinking into his bones, consuming him. And it scared him. Harry was slowly sinking away into the dark recess of his mind. He wondered if this was how Sirius felt in Azkaban…that he was slowly loosing sense of who he was…

Empty

July 30. 5 minutes until midnight. The boy known as harry lay silently on the bed, a mere shadow of his former self. Where once bright green eyes shone out from under a curtain of glossy black locks, there were only dull, lifeless voids, hidden by matted knots. Harry Potter was no more. There was only a shell that held the broken spirit of a troubled youth.

The neon numbers of the battered alarm clock on the bedside table ticked over slowly, edging closer and closer to midnight. A glow seemed to emit from the body lying on the bed, a dull light that spread around the room and seeped out under the door and through the window. The light seemed to pulsate, 

growing in vibrancy steadily, until, with one final, bright flash, the wards around Number 4 Privet Drive evaporated, and the body of one Harry James Potter disappeared from the smallest bedroom.

**A/N **

Hi all!! Gosh, it's been so long since I've written anything! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this story. Any suggestions are more than welcome, as is constructive criticism.


	2. In The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!! Everything Harry Potter belongs to its rightful owner/s, I will take credit for the majority of the storyline however.

**In The Beginning**

Harry awoke at first to complete and utter silence. The only thing he could hear was his rapid breathing, and the beating of his heart. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to shut them again immediately against the glaring white light of the room his was in. Again he tried opening his eyes, pausing frequently to get accustomed to the brightness. Surely nothing was this white! He tried to move his arm to shade his eyes, only to find that any movement caused him severe pain. It was then he became aware of the blinding pain that consumed his entire body. He opened his eyes one last time, as a shadow fell across his face, before darkness consumed him again.

The next time Harry woke, he could hear the steady ticking of a clock and the quiet murmur of voices. He hesitantly opened his eyes, this time to the shadows that accompanied the nightfall. A torch burned in a bracket beside the wooden door that was opposite to him in the room. It was from behind this door the voices were coming from.

As he sat up in the bed he was in, he took note of the steady ache that spread throughout his body, which seemed to focus behind his eyes and across his shoulders. All of a sudden nature seemed to rear its ugly head and reminded Harry that he had probably been out cold for quite some time. Looking around the sparsely furnished room, he noticed another open door set in the wall to the right of the bed, behind which was a small bathroom. When he was finished with his business, he moved to the bathroom vanity to wash his hands and face. When he looked into the mirror above the sink, he froze. The…man that was reflected in the mirror was not him. Reflected before him was a man with high cheek bones and long, wavy the colour of midnight, with a blood red tint in the flickering torch-light. The man had green eyes, but of a shade more vibrant than Harry's. They seemed to glow in the dim light, and were unaided by glasses.

But the thing that had Harry frozen in shock, was that this man staring him back in the face did not have the infamous lightning bolt scar that had dictated Harry Potter's life from the night his parents had died. The scar that had allowed Voldemort to possess him the night Sirius…Sirius! How could he have forgotten?

In a daze, Harry stumbled back into the room, towards the bed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door opposite him opening, nor the arms that surrounded him as he again collapsed into unconsciousness.

**A/N**

I'm kinda ashamed to admit that I completely forgot I had posted this story. A big thanks to cybermaxx68 for reminding me! I guess its kinda ironic that the first chapter of this was posted right before I had exams 6 months ago…and I have exams starting next week…

I've also found that I'm not too good at writing long chapters, so I'll try to improve by 100 or so words each time I write a new chapter, and unless I have a stroke of utter insanity, expect relatively short chapters in the future. A big reminder to PLEASE REVIEW as I tend to get the worst writers block and any suggestions are much appreciated.

Huggles, K8


	3. The End?

**The End?**

He was falling. Spiraling down into a black, bottomless pit. The chiasm had opened, the cold had returned, and still no-one came to save him. He wondered if this is what it felt to die. Had his parents fallen through this void? Is this what hid behind the veil? If so, would he see them again? Cedric, Lily, James…Sirius. Would he perhaps have a chance to finally be happy with those he loved and cared for?

Or would the void lead to something different? Was he falling into the depths of hell? To spend an eternity suffering for the deaths he had caused? What lay at the bottom of this void? Did he really want to find out? But what was the point in living, if you were slowly dying inside? So many questions…but no answers were forthcoming.

Suddenly the falling sensation stopped. It seemed he was just…floating. What would happen if Voldemort succeeded in taking over the wizarding world…because he took the easy path by giving up. But what was the right path? To go back to Dumbledore and be used 'for the greater good'? Or to make his own choices, fight his own battles, live his own life? He had a purpose, a destiny, to save the wizarding world from the dark cloud that loomed over it. And when that was done, maybe then he could find some peace.

In that moment Harry made up his mind. There was no point in living, if you had nothing to live for. So he was going to do the best he could to make sure he always had a reason to keep going. Starting with his defeat of Voldemort.

~*~

**Meanwhile**

**~*~**

The room was in complete and utter chaos. Their brother was dying. There was no point in denying it.

They had been standing outside his room, waiting for him to wake up, when they heard him stumbling around inside. As the eldest had opened the door, they saw him collapse. It was only with his quick reflexes and abnormal speed that he managed to catch Harry before he hit the ground. Steel grey eyes looked on worriedly as emerald green closed in unconsciousness.

"Quick Jeremy, get him onto the bed. Nat, fetch the elders." A tall brunet snapped out orders to her brothers, her sharp aquamarine eyes noting the pallid tone of the young-ones flesh as he was laid upon the bed. In the corridor she could hear the sound of running footsteps, and the door opened to admit the elders of the family, along with the healer and Nathaniel, her little brother. The healer quickly strode up to the bed and began measuring vital signs. After a tense couple of minutes, the healer backed away and closed her eyes, before resting her hands on Harry's forehead. A crease formed on her brow, her face scrunched up in concentration. Finally her eyes opened, and she moved away from the bed.

Looking towards the eldest of the clan, she whispered, "We're losing him."

~*~

**A/N**

Yea…it's about the same length as the last chapter…I promise to try to make the next longer! Just remember that reviews give me more motivation to write more :D. I'll be posting replies to reviews on my profile page…I know how much I hate it when authors add replies to the end of a chapter. That said.. _**Please Review**_!!!! Till next time,

K8


End file.
